brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Salaises and Ian Holmquist
Chris Salaises and Ian Holmquist are American brickfilmers.YouTube channel They are known for the series Minilife TV, a series which is notable in brickfilming for its large number of installments and regular release. They are currently working on a feature length installment, Minilife: Origins.YouTube channel About page Filmography |- | 2007 || Star Trek: More Tribbles More Troubles || |- | 2007 || LEGO Star Trekkin! || |- | 2007 || Batman-Joker preview || |- | 2007? || Put a Little Love in Your Heart || |- | 2008 || Camera Test || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman: The Penguin's Catch || |- | 2009 || LEGO Lightsaber Test || |- | 2009 || Star Trek The Changling Act 1 || |- | 2009 || Up-Standing Troopers (Pilot) || |- | 2009 || Han Solo VS Captain Kirk || |- | 2009 || Up-Standing Troopers Episode 1: Darth Vader || |- | 2009 || Holohead || |- | 2009 || Up-Standing Troopers Episode 2: Kahnbay East || |- | 2009 || Star Wars Uncut - Scene 148 || |- | 2009 || Up-Standing Troopers Episode 3: Ghost Story || |- | 2010 || April Fools! || |- | 2010 || Up-Standing Troopers Episode 4: New Armor || |- | 2010 || Terry Serpent's Swimming Spectacle! || |- | 2010 || Catcher in the Rye Scene || |- | 2010 || Twilight Rave || |- | 2010 || Bad News || |- | 2011 || Prop Room || |- | 2011 || Terry Serpent's Swimming Spectacle Ep2 || |- | 2012 || Man and Mime || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep1: Dummy Demolition || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep2: Rescue Mission || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep3: The Five Stages of DEATH! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep4: How to Cook a VAMPIRE! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep5: Runaway BABY! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep6: DREAM Sequence! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep7: Painting with Billy Mosh! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep8: Crossing Ian || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep9: Starsaber Duel || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep10: STORY TIME! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep11: 1-800-MINIDIAL || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep12: The Splitzies 5000!!! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep13: Making Up Words || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep14: SHocking-thIngs-thaT Legondian People Say || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep15: Season 1 Finale! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep16: Season 2 Premiere!!! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep17: A Dark Night || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep18: DEATH'S VLOG!!! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep19: Some Nights || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep20: Mime Support || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep21: How I Got Your Laptops || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep22: The Late Night Snowball || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep23: Birds N' the Bees || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep24: The Quest for ICE CREAM!!! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep25: The Man With The Box Sketch || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep26: The Late Night Snowball || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep27: Home Alone || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep28: Prank Week! || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep29: Robots, Wizards, and Rock 'n Roll || |- | 2012 || Minilife TV Ep30: Season 2 Finale! || |- | 2012 || The Spook Contest || ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition entry |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep31: Mini-Monster Mayhem! || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep32: That's So Gay! || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep33: WORLD RECORD BREAKING!!! || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep34: Of Pancakes And Baseball Caps (PART 1) || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep35: Of Pancakes And Baseball Caps (PART 2) || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep36: The Late Night Snowball || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep37: Poking the Pilot || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep38: The Late Night Snowball || |- | 2013 || Minilife Harlem Shake || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep39: One Year Anniversary || |- | 2013 || WE NEED YOUR HELP MINIFANS || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep40: A Day in the Life of [Melvin the Ninja] || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep41: Trouble Ian Paradise || |- | 2013 || Archiegram || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep42: Snowball's Birthday (PART 1) || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep43: Snowball's Birthday (PART 2) || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep44: City Hall || |- | 2013 || Minilife TV Ep45: Season 3 Finale! || |- | 2013 || TALK TO US, MINIFANS! || |- | 2013 || Minilife Character Responses RND1 || |- | 2013 || Minilife Character Responses RND2 || |- | 2013 || Minilife Character Responses RND3 || |- | 2013 || Minilife Character Responses RND4 || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep46: Abel Arrives || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep47: Abel's Story || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep48: Flashback to Fortune Teller Fankii || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep49: Check-In at the Tournament || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep50: The Preliminary Rounds || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep51: Chris and Ian's Fight for Minilife || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep52: Clair's Surprise || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep53: Snowball's Encounter || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep54: The Quarter Finals Begin || |- | 2014 || Minilife T-Shirts Announcement! || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep55: The Semi-Finals || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep56: Snowball's Late Night Adventure || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep57: The Final Match || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep58: The X-Team Attacks || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep59: A New Terror Arrives || |- | 2014 || Minilife TV Ep60: Baby Crotchrash Returns || |- | 2015 || Minilife TV Ep61: Spirit in the Sky || |- | 2016 || Droids VS Daleks || |- | 2016 || LEGO Ghostbusters || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep62: Baking Bran (PART 1) || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep63: Baking Bran (PART 2) || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep64: Parting Rose || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep65: Super Mini-Bros. || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep66: Clair's Goodbye || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep67: Longview || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep68: Dream Sequence (Again) || |- | 2016 || Minilife TV Ep69: The Lost Undead || |- | 2017 || LEGO Batman Free Bird || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films entry |- | 2017 || A Message from The Emperor... || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep70: Chris and Ian Shamelessly Promote Themselves || |- | 2017 || The Armless Guy | Official Trailer [HD | Brickflix] || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep71: One of a Kind || |- | 2017 || Melvin's Ninja Dojo || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep72: The Vampodcast || |- | 2017 || Harry's Hat Store! || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep73: Happiness Is A Sparked Lake || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep74: Life with Death || |- | 2017 || Star Wars: Epic Trench Run || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Billy Mosh's Talent-Fit Course! || |- | 2017 || Minilife TV Ep75: The Party || |- | 2018 || Jurassic Disney World || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth |- | 2019 || Motivational Piccolo in LEGO || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Ninja || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Rose || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Mayor || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Armless Guy || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Vampire || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles: The Program Coordinator || |- | 2019 || Minilife Chronicles Mid-Season Break Announcement || |- References Category:American brickfilmers